otokojukufandomcom-20200214-history
Tsurugi Momotaro
Tsurugi Momotaro or Momo for short, is the main character of the Sakigake!! Otokojuku series and the head of the first-year class of Otokojuku. Appearance Momotaro has more soft and handsome features than the rest of his classmates. He has short, wavy black hair and almost always wears his signature white headband. He wears the standard Otokojuku uniform, occasionally buttoned up and with a white scarf, and in the anime his uniform is usually depicted as a brighter blue than the other students'. He always carries a sword in a bright red hilt on his back, and often wears bandages on his waist and wrists. After graduating from Otokojuku and assuming office as Prime Minister of Japan, Momotaro usually dresses in a three-piece suit with a striped tie and his hair neatly combed back. On very significant occasions, he will wear his old Otokojuku uniform. Personality Momo usually keeps an unruffled and calm charisma. Unlike his hot-blooded classmates, he is normally confident and relaxed when faced with challenges brought about by his instructors. Although he remains untroubled through most of his trials, Momo can become agitated when thought of as a tool, as seen before his fight with Akashi Gouji. To a large extent, however, Momo keeps a sanguine character and always holds brotherliness towards his fellow students. Powers and Abilities Techniques Momo's main style is called the Infinite One-Sword Style (無限一刀流, Mugen Ittōryū). He is said to have mastered all martial arts. He has also studied various techniques at Wang-hu Temple, as well as being one of the three successors to the Soaring Manipulation Bullet. He can use the following techniques: Fist-Breaking Punch (制拳こぶし割り, Seiken Kobushiwari): By timing his punch just right so that his fist meets his opponent's, Momo is able to break his opponent's hand. While this is an effective counter against lower-level opponents, it was ineffective against J's Mach Punch. Mind's Eye Blade (心眼剣, Shinganken): Momo is able to heighten all his other senses by closing his eyes, heightening his precision and allowing him to attack enemies that are hidden, or too fast for the eye to follow. Ki Battle Tactics (氣功闘法, Kikō Tōhō): Momo has the ability to use his Ki to augment his abilities. However, this significantly decreases his stamina and causes profuse perspiration. He can use the following techniques: *'Stiff Cloth Fist Breaker' (硬布拳砕功, Kōfu Kensaikō): By infusing his Ki into his headband, Momo can make it into a sharp blade. This proves useful for when his sword breaks. *'Hardened Fortress Body' (堅砦体功, Kensai Taikō): A defensive technique. Momo can focus his Ki on a specific part of his body to harden it. This technique is even able to defend against Daigouin Jaki's Deadly Wind Vacuum Wave. Soaring Manipulation Bullet (翔穹操弾, Shōkyū Sōdan): Momo's most brutal technique. Using the principles of Chinese medicine, Momo can launch 5mm-long silver bullets with precision into his opponents' tendons to make them move against their will. This can be used to cause his opponents to commit suicide. Due to the brutal nature of this technique, Momo swore he would never use it, only breaking that vow when fighting Zong Ling-yan. Limb-Striking Jade Blade (四肢鐺瓏剣, Shishi Tō''r''ō''ken''): Momo can use the hilt of his sword to strike his opponent's limbs in such a way that it dislocates their joints. Secret Crane Spindle Blade (秘承鶴錘剣, Hishō'' Kakusuiken''): A technique that allows Momo to ride on the hilt of his sword, with the tip of the blade in the ground. This technique is made possible only by Momo's powerful tendons and exquisite sense of balance. From this position, Momo can use the following techniques: *'Riled Fan Blade' (轔扇刃, Rinsenjin): Momo jumps in the air with his sword between his toes, and spins the blade on his descent. *'Riled Whirlwind' (轔旋風, Rinsenpū): Momo does a handstand on his sword and spins around fast enough to cause a whirlwind. Rising Ki Tiger Spirit (暹氣虎魂, Shinki Fūkon): Momo's strongest technique and the arcane art of Wang-hu Temple. Momo focuses his Ki into his blade, then releases it as a shockwave in the form of a tiger. Due to its power, Momo cannot use this technique multiple times in a short period. Ultimate Conqueror Style (覇極流, Hakyokuryū): During the Peerless Mourning, Momotaro not only disguises himself as Date Omito by wearing his armor from the Four Great Trials of Terror, but also uses a number of his techniques. These techniques include: *'One Thousand Blades' (千峰塵, Chihō''jin''): A simple rush attack of spear-thrusts. *'Heavenly Bull Swastika Hold' (卍天牛固め, Manji Tengyū-gatame): Momo throws his opponent into the air, impaling them on his horns. The opponent is forced to hold on to the horns to keep them from piercing his heart, thus restricting their ability to attack. History Early Life Much of Momotaro's early life is a mystery. It is clear that he studied martial arts at Wang-hu Temple, presumably in China, and also mastered the Soaring Manipulation Bullet. In the anime, Momo is introduced as a dropout of the elite Shuei High School, explaining his intelligence compared to that of the typical Otokojuku student. He enrolled in Otokojuku shortly after dropping out. First Year of Otokojuku The Four Great Trials of Terror The Great Trembling Conquest of the Unified Eight The Great Heaven-Challenging Olympic Tournament Second Year The Battle of Seven Tusks Fu'un Rakanjuku Post-Graduation and Election Momotaro graduated in Otokojuku's 33rd graduation ceremony, representing the graduating class. After his graduation, Momotaro studied at the University of Tokyo, and further studied abroad at Harvard University. It is possible that he fathered Tsurugi Shishimaru while at Harvard, though this has not been confirmed. Following his studies, he successfully ran for Prime Minister of Japan, becoming the youngest prime minister in the history of the nation. War on Drugs Immediately following the 1996 Atlanta Olympics, Momo passed a law that would strengthen drug enforcement, increasing the sentence for drug trafficking tenfold. When this new law drew the attention of the international drug cartel EXP, Momo appointed Sora as a drug investigator and charged him with destroying EXP's Japan branch. Meanwhile, Kongoji Yorichika, leader of the opposition who is was financed heavily by EXP, attempted to create a scandal that would destroy Momo's career, hiring a lookalike to create gay pornography, and distributing these images to the Diet. Momo was able to prove that they were fabrications, as his upper body was covered in scars and the man in the pornographic pictures was not. He made a motion to punch Kongoji in the face, but stopped just short and left him humiliated before the nation. With Momo having completely made an enemy of EXP, Kongoji Yorichika's son Yorimitsu manipulated Sora into flying a rocket into Momo's personal airplane. Momo appeared dead, sparking the rest of Otokojuku to take their revenge against EXP. However, Momo not only survived, but with the help of J and the Seventh Fleet, he put an end to the war against EXP, and defeated Yorimitsu in a sword duel, but spared his life. The Casino Act Momo was later approached by Sora to help him pass a law that would legalize casinos in Japan, and allow Sora's company to repurpose their cruise ship into a casino ship. Momo agreed, considering the boost to the economy that legalized gambling could bring. However, Momo had made a new enemy, the leader of the opposition named Henmi Shinobu. Henmi intended to use his mind-control powers to turn the Diet against Momo and cause him to step down, and managed to get the majority of politicians on his side. Momo again commissioned Sora with finding out more about Henmi, and met with the rest of the Otokojuku alumni to form a strategy against Henmi. However, when one of Date Omito's men attempted an assault on Henmi, this caused a scandal linking Momo to one of the greatest crime syndicates in the nation. Momo, however, did not deny this, and openly named Date as his friend. He further made a declaration that if the Casino Act does not pass, he would not only step down, but commit seppuku. During the voting on the Casino Act, Momo shocked the media by entering the Diet wearing his Otokojuku uniform and carrying his broadsword. He was the only member of the Diet to vote for the act during the first and second votes, causing him to prepare to commit seppuku. However, at that moment, Sora and Kasumi succeeded in breaking Henmi's mind control powers over the Diet members, sparing Momo's life and leading to a recount, in which they unanimously voted in favor of the Casino Act. He then shaved off one of Henmi's eyebrows as punishment. Momo's gambit succeeded in rejuvenating the people's interest in politics, and became the highlight of his career. Later Career Sodom World Council Attack of the Susano'o Major Battles * Tsurugi Momotaro vs. Togashi Genji (anime only) * Tsurugi Momotaro vs. Yasha (anime only) * Tsurugi Momotaro vs. J.J. George * Tsurugi Momotaro vs. Edogawa * Tsurugi Momotaro vs. Akashi Gouji * Tsurugi Momotaro vs. J * Tsurugi Momotaro vs. Morita Taiki * Tsurugi Momotaro vs. Date Omito * Tsurugi Momotaro vs. Daigouin Jaki * Tsurugi Momotaro & Gekkou vs. Daigouin Jaki & Eikei * Tsurugi Momotaro vs. Zong Ling-yan * Tsurugi Momotaro vs. Zhu Hong-yuan * Tsurugi Momotaro vs. Anubis * Tsurugi Momotaro vs. Pharaoh * Tsurugi Momotaro vs. Red Thunder * Tsurugi Momotaro vs. Daigouin Kouki * Tsurugi Momotaro vs. Gekkou * Tsurugi Momotaro vs. Yukinojo * Tsurugi Momotaro vs. Hong En-Lai * Tsurugi Momotaro vs. Schoolcap Masa Appearances in Other Media Trivia *Tsurugi Momotaro is named after the Japanese folk hero Momotaro. His surname is a Japanese word for sword. *His favorite car is a Ferrari Berlinetta Boxer. Site Navigation Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Otokojuku 1st Year Students